


Shocking!

by PlumisNoctis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I just want to see Poe make stupid jokes, LifeAlert is definitely a Thing in this AU okay, Multi, Post-Canon, Rey and rain, That's probably not how the Force works, all the puns!, jedistormpilot, poe dameron is a goof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumisNoctis/pseuds/PlumisNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rey experiences rain, Luke is Worried, Leia is proud, and Poe is a massive nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking!

It started with a shivery feeling building up in her bones. When she finally went to bed that night, exhaustion creeping in to mask the feeling, she decided to ignore it now and ask Master Luke about it tomorrow. She flung herself into her bed, smiling faintly when the motion caused tired, mumbled curses from the two others already asleep. It did take longer than usual for her to fall asleep, especially since her training not only kept her awake for 16 or so hours, but also required her to be in close proximity to all the people on the base. With a final grumpy thought to the fluttering in her bones and building in her center, she banished it from her mind and sunk gratefully into sleep.

It was not too long after, certainly not long enough, that she was pulled from the bliss of sleep by someone insistently nudging her shoulder. "Rey," the soft voice whispered, "Rey you'll want to be awake for this". Normally she took forever to wake out, now that she's finally gotten used to the too soft ( ~~just right~~ ) bed and weird ( ~~amazing~~ ) pillows and sleeping next to two other people. But tonight she was almost instantly wide awake, all too aware that the building in her bones was now in every part of her, the Force fluttering through her, excited-anxious-waiting-building. She squinted at the dark form above her, tousled hair all dark curls and sticking up every which way.

"Poe?" she asked softly, cognizant of Finn still sleeping quietly on Poe's other side. She saw a quick flash of muted white teeth before he put his finger to his lips and beckoned with his other hand to get out of bed. She did so with a slight glare, annoyed that she has to leave the warmth of the bed. "I swear on the Force, if you have to pee again..." she mumbled threateningly, intensifying her glare as he also rolled out from under the covers onto the hard, unyielding floor.

"Trust me, you won't want to miss this," he mumbled back, quietly putting on his boots but not yet putting a shirt on. Rey gave him a questioning look but also didn't bother to put on anything more than her boots and a light hooded cardigan over her pajamas. Once they were both finished, Poe slipped into the dimly lit hall and started towards the nearest door that lead outside. Rey looked back at Finn sleeping peacefully one more time before shutting the door with a hisss and following Poe.

Once outside, the feeling was even more intense and this time Rey shivered physically, wiggling her fingers in an attempt to crack them one-handed. She looked at Poe questioningly and Poe simply pointed up. She followed his finger and suddenly realized the sky was oddly bright, low grey-purple butts reflecting the base's night-dimmed lights. She cocked her head to one side as she tried to figure out why they were standing outside at a force-forsaken hour when they're weren't even stars to look at when a massive gust of wind hit her. A second later a huge, fat drop of water splatted onto the middle of her forehead, running down her nose before dropping off.

Poe cackled loudly at her shocked expression, before cringing exaggeratedly as a raindrop when down the crease of his spine and was absorbed by the band of his sleep pants. The it was her turn to grin broadly as the warm drops came down with increasing ferocity and number, twirling around with her arms spread wide.

"I knew you would want to be awake for the first summer storm of the season!" Poe shouted at her over the sound of the rain on the pavement. He was right, other than the same drizzles she'd seen on the planet before, she had never experienced rain like this.

Rey grinned back, feral and joyous, the feeling in her bones spilling over and making the wet air sing. She greedily licked her fingers, her palms, because an abundance of water was still strange to her, still felt like it needed to be saved. She cupped her hands and water quickly filled them, then released them and watched it crash to the ground. She was so engrossed in the rain that she only semi noticed Poe sneaking up behind her before dumping a handful of water on her head. She shrieked and turned around, slapping his chest playfully with an offended look. He only grinned impishly before leaning in to steal a soft, sweet kiss. She smiled softly as they broke apart, before backing up to spin some more with her arms out.

However, the buzz of the Force in her bones wasn't done yet, it in fact came to a peak as she flung her hands to the sky and a rumble filled the air and bright bolts of electricity rushed out as the Force swept out of her in a rush of joy and love and overwhelming _power_.

It was over in a second and the feeling of the Force subsided to the dull pulse in her bones like it usually was. She lowered her hands, looking at her palms in amazement and wonder. With wide eyes she looked towards Poe, who was frozen in place as well. He took a single step towards her, hair plastered to his face as the rain still kept pouring down, before she swayed a bit and he had to rush to steady her.

"Well... That was something," he said, voice thick with disbelief and awe.

"That... Took a lot out of me," Rey replied, blinking water out of her eyes.

Poe snorted, rolling his eyes a tiny bit. "I'll bet, you just produced Force lightning! I didn't know Jedis could even do that, I thought it was just a dark side, Sith thing."

Rey stuck her tongue out at him, too wiped to rein in childish impulses. "Remind me to tell Master Luke about it in the morning," she said, yawning halfway through. "For now, let's dry off and go back to kriffin' bed."

Poe hummed in agreement before pushing back a strand of hair that was stuck just above Rey's eyes. He offered Rey his shoulder since he was supporting most of her weight by now, arm wrapped securely around her waist.

By the time they reached the room again, Poe was basically carrying her. He deposited her gently in a chair in order to pull off her soaking clothes and manhandle her into dry ones. By the time he did the same for himself, she was all but asleep in the chair. Poe shook his head fondly before scooping her up and placing her in the middle of the bed with only a soft protest from her, climbing in himself as soon as she was settled.

He knew they would have to deal with this interesting new development in Rey's powers, but for now he was extremely happy to just curl up with his two partners and go to sleep to the wonderful sounds of a rainstorm outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this does have a second chapter but it'll probably be up on Monday afternoon? I have an exam Monday so I don't have time to write this weekend. I promise there will be more Finn in ch2!


End file.
